Reality's Cruel, Twisted Fate
by TheLonelyBird
Summary: First HP story. AU. Slight OOC. He stood there watching the raven-hair boy surrounded his friends. He wondered when he had fallen for him. He vowed to only watch him from the sidelines and continue to love him in secret. No one would know. Fred/Harry


**Author's Note:** This is my very first yaoi pairing. So please bare with me. Also want to apologize before I start writing this fanfic because Fred might be a little OOC. And I still don't have a beta and the program I am using doesn't really help me at all. No flames by the way. If I find a flamer I shall set the Nargles on them! R&R

Reality's Cruel Twisted Fate

A young red-headed boy was standing off to the side of Gryffindor's common room. Watching a certain raven hair boy. No one actually noticed the ginger at all. Since he wasn't around his twin at all. He was just Fred. When he was alone. He was your usual prankster wanting to get what he wants. Which he usually gets what he wants. But Fred happen to notice on the last year of being school. Was that he never was able to win the raven hair boy's affection at any time.

He continued to watch the boy you had captured his heart without him knowing about it. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched him having fun talking to his best friends. Which happens to be one of them his brother. Fred knew if he could have anything he want it would have been him. All this time he been wondering when he had fallen for him. Memories ran through his head as he watched the raven-hair boy glancing over to him. He felt his heart started to beat faster than before when the boy had caught his eyes looking at him. The young boy had smiled at him as he went back talking to his friends.

His smile. One of the things he loves about the boy.

_Fred was riding his broom stick helping his twin during their game of Quidditch against Slytherin. He couldn't help but wondered how their seeker was doing. While he was searching for the raven-hair boy to see if he was okay. He had noticed that a buldger was coming toward him. Fred quickly speed up toward the raven-hair boy trying to protect him. He barely got there in time to be right in the middle of the flying buldger and the seeker. Before he had time to get his bat out and swing the buldger away from him. He felt himself getting hit by the buldger as his broom starting to lose altitude. While he was falling he had heard his name being called by others. He quickly bounced back into the game before he had fallen to the ground. The game continue on as George had looked at him with a worry gaze. Fred smiled at him showing that he was okay. After awhile he watched Harry as he had fallen to the ground. He couldn't help but became worry for him. He wanted to go and help but he had a game playing and he knew that he couldn't let the team down at all. He heard applause he turned around and noticed Harry smiling at the crowd as he held the golden snitch. George and himself went toward their seeker as he smiled at them. Fred patted him on the back __congratulating him for getting the snitch. The smiled had give him a warm feeling ever since then._

Fred was enjoying at looking at the past. After all, back then he was blind about how reality was sick. His memories would have continue but a hand was shaking him. He looked down to see the raven-hair boy trying to get his attention.

"Fred?" He said as he looked up at the red-headed wondering why he was staring at him for a long time.

"Hm? What is it, Harry?" Fred responded as he wondered what cause Harry to come and talked to him. Harry hardly talked to him, but when they did talk one on one. It always lead to a wonderful discussion about Quidditch and pranks that he had recently pulled.

"You been staring at me for awhile now, Fred. Is there something wrong with my face?" Harry asked as his hand touched his face for a brief moment wondering if there was something wrong with him.

Fred laughed as he shook his head and said as he patted Harry's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with your face at all, Harry."

"Then why were you staring at me for awhile now?"

Fred sighed as he took a deep breath and said. "Wondering if the Boy-Who-Lived. Seen my twin around."

Harry sighed as he heard Fred calling him by his title. He hated being called by titles. Specially if Fred called him that. After all, he always wondered if there is something that Fred been hiding from him. "Oh...I haven't seen him awhile now. But if I see him I'll tell him that your looking for him." Harry said as he stand there for a little awhile before he quickly said. "Uh, I have to get to bed. I'll see you around Fred. Bye!" He said as he turned and left while waving at the tall ginger.

"Thanks, Harry." He said as he noticed that Harry was being a bit nervous standing there. Like he was going to bite him. He heard Harry quickly running back to the dorms and he waved back to him and said. "Night." as he watched him leave he walked over to the couch in the empty common room. Reality was truly twisted. For making him fall for Harry. A boy who can only see him as his best friend's brother. Also he knew that Harry would never go for someone like himself at all. That was fate and reality that he was never suppose to be with Harry at all. He wanted to let him go but he knew he can never for he had fallen in love with him. So, until he die he swore that he would continue to love Harry and watch over him from the sidelines and keep his feelings to himself. Because he would never forgive himself if he had hurt Harry by telling him his feelings.

But the thing that Fred didn't know was that Harry was sitting next to the window thinking about Fred. As he felt his heart break into two. Knowing that Fred haves Angelina. He was happy that Fred was happy. But he always picture himself being the one being held and kissed by the beautiful ginger. He felt sad that Fred could never return his feelings because he is his brother's best friend. He vow that he would stay quiet about his feelings for him. Because he can never bare the rejection or hurting Fred about his feelings. So he would go on and pretend to be the Harry that everyone knows. But, continue to talk to Fred and spend most of his time with him and make happy memories with him even if it is a friend relationship. Reality is always cruel.

**What you think of it? Sad? Heart breaking? Want more? Just leave a review and tell me what you like. And also please do not insult my writing style or that you couldn't stand reading it. I am not from America. So just bare with me about it okay? Now be good while I continue to hold the leash on those Nargles. **


End file.
